Best animated movies...
What makes animation so incredible is how it makes characters and backgrounds feel so alive and true, despite the fact that they're just drawings (or computer-rendered 3D models). We've all seen animation at least once or twice in our lifetime. Animation isn't just for children, too (as is widely accepted), there's also plenty of animation for adults, which is another reason why it's awesome. That's why there's so much hype when a new Disney or Pixar (or any animated movie in general) comes out in theaters. We can't just help, but to see it. Every animated movie is art in its own right, but some just stand out above the rest. We call them animation "gems" or "masterpieces". Here's a list of animated films that are worth the watch. (Please note that the order of this list is randomized.) 1. The Incredibles Probably one of Pixar's most successful films, The Incredibles ''(2004) has much to offer for both kids and adults. It's no wonder, since the director, Brad Bird, also directed ''The Iron Giant (1999), which is another great animated movie. The voice actors fit their roles perfectly and, although The Incredibles isn't exactly the freshest idea, it does deliver a lot of neat story and action sequences. The main theme that plays throughout the movie is another outstanding feature, as it makes the perfect superhero tune. Now, there's only one question to ask Mr. Bird...when will the sequel come out? 2. Finding Nemo ' ''Finding Nemo' (2003) is another great flick from Pixar that is definitely worth an Oscar. Beautiful sceneries, highly-adapted characters, and an overall great voice cast provide for a stunning, visual feast for the eyes. As with most Pixar films, Finding Nemo is a touching, heartwarming story that is sure to please kids, as well as adults. '''3. Toy Story' ' '''Why wouldn't 'Toy Story' (1995) be considered one of the best animated movies? After all, it is literally the first CGI-animated feature film. And we're not just talking about the first Toy Story, we're talking about all three movies. Yes, Toy Story was a smashing it, 'Toy Story 2 '(1999) was also a smashing hit, and 'Toy Story 3 '(2010) is another smashing hit. All three smashing hits add up to a smashing hit trilogy...and we're not just saying that! '''4. Monsters Inc.' Easily one of Pixar's sweetest films, Monsters Inc. (2001) shines a new light on monsters (and not to mention, it also helps cure childrens' "monsters in the closet" phase). I mean, isn't nice to see a fierce, grizzly beast befriend a kind, cute little girl? As with most most Pixar movies, Monster's Inc. is sure to make even the most heartless person bust into tears (and I'm not just saying that). Monster's Inc. is also one of the funniest of all Pixar films. 5. Ratatouille Who doesn't love Paris? Ratatouille (2007) is a fresh, original concept from the minds of none other than (you guessed it) Pixar! I mean, seriously, a rat cooking and owning a restaurant? And what a clever title, Ratatouille (pun intended)! This movie is another reason why Pixar never disappoints. 6. Spirited Away ''' '''Surreal (and slightly creepy)